Information displayed via interfaces on modern electronic devices is pervasive in many industries. With the mass-adoption of mobile electronic devices in particular, interface design has become a primary concern. Interfaces generally have a limited amount of “real estate” (a term of art meaning available electronic display area) to convey data, which is most apparent in mobile devices. One challenging area of interface design has been the application of mobile device interfaces to provide electronic games to players. The limited number of pixels (or other measure of screen size and/or resolution) available for a given interface, for example, severely limits the amount of data that can be simultaneously displayed to a player.
In bingo-style games, players often play utilizing multiple bingo tickets or cards. Managing a number of bingo tickets can become confusing and/or time-consuming for a player and it may be difficult for a player to keep track of which cards are closest to winning (e.g., have the fewest amount of missing numbers short of a win condition). These issues become compounded when a player utilizes a mobile electronic device having a small screen form-factor to play an online bingo-style game. Some online bingo-style game providers have provided interfaces that show simplified or summarized views of bingo tickets in an attempt to reduce mobile device ticket-viewing and/or managing difficulties. Such summaries, however, fail to solve the problem of small screen bingo ticket (or other game interface) management issues.